Emotions, Who Needs Em?
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto bump into each other after training one evening. The conversation quickly turns to something the boys aren't quite fond of talking about. But they'll let it slip this one time.


**A/N: So I decided to try this out. My first Naruto fanfic. I didn't want it to seem cliché...but I think that's where it is going. Let me know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Emotions, Who Needs Em'?**

Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki all sat in the middle of the training grounds, relaxing. Training for hours and hours a day makes you want to relax sometimes. They had bumped into each other after training, getting ready to go home as it was around dinner time. Growling stomachs ignored, the three sat in conversation. Ranging from training to missions.

Somehow in the midst of the conversation, it had taken a completely different turn. It had now stemmed where men and boys (even woman and girls) dreaded a talk to lead. Emotions.

"It's a waste of energy. Training and missions already take a lot out of me, why bother with something like that?" Shikamaru shrugged as he leaned back, glancing at the now dark shy, 'how long have we been here?' His hands under his head, supporting it from touching the dirt and grass. He slowly closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the peace.

"I haven't bothered." Kiba chuckled to himself, sighing under his breath for only himself to hear. Petting Akamaru's head, he glances at Naruto and Shikamaru. "Any feeling that comes up, I just try to push it back." Naruto, watching him, noticed his normal smirk slightly fall on his face, his eyes falling to look only at the ground.

"People know I like Sakura, but I don't let it bother me." Naruto smiles, showing that he can push back a feeling of emotional pain. Everyone knew how bad he wanted her, but that didn't stop a few girls' suspicions of Naruto having feelings for a certain shinobi, that had left everyone that cared for him.

"You shouldn't even like her. Your focus should be becoming a better ninja everyday." Kiba rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn't help feel like a hypocrite. 'Shikamaru should be the one telling him this shit, not me. I'm doing the same thing...' He scoffed at himself, this time allowing Shikamaru to hear.

"It sounds as though you're doing the same thing by the sounds of it. Who is it?" He opened his right eye, glancing up at him, too lazy to move. 'Damnit! He's smarter than he seems.' Kiba clenched his fists, ready to disagree.

"You did seem a little distracted on that mission the other week." Naruto looked at him curiously, questioningly. Kiba began to grow anxious. 'What if they can tell who it is?' He was becoming a bit worried, emotions showing through. Trying with all his power to fight it.

"I was not! And I am not!" He looked from Naruto to Shikamaru as the words slid through his tightly clenched teeth. Shikamaru humphed, shaking his head.

"You're being too defensive Kiba. I can see right through your act. You're easy to read." Shikamaru smirked at him, irking him on.

"Just drop it. It's not like you haven't had a crush on anyone before." Kiba sounded very annoyed. He was hoping more than ever that the words he had spoken were correct, but he had a feeling that it wasn't.

"I'll admit I have." Shikamaru slowly began to sit up, shifting his eyes to look into Kiba's. "Now will you?" He looked stumped. Like he couldn't figure out if Shikamaru was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah I have, okay? It doesn't even matter. It's not something to worry about." Kiba looked over at Naruto. "Don't you think since he got what he wanted out of me, he should just leave me alone?" He all but growled the last part out. At this point, even Naruto could tell that Kiba had a nerve that'd been hit.

"What's bothering you about your crush?" Naruto asked, looking into Kiba's eyes with slight concern, hiding the fact that he found the whole thing quite amusing. Kiba was never in positions like this.

"We aren't even supposed to be acknowledging this. Why do you guys want to know my personal life so bad?" He wanted to be left alone, but they couldn't help but want to hear his issues. They already knew Naruto's, even if they didn't know if the rumors of him liking Sasuke were true.

With no response other than stares coming back at him, he sighed deeply.

"I'll make you a deal. You guys tell me what's going on with the people you like and I'll tell you." He waited for a nod or a yes from them. After brief moments, they both nodded. A smirk worked it's way onto Shikamaru's face.

"As long as you go first." It grew to a grin. Naruto's mouth not far behind. All the while Kiba's drew down to a very unsatisfied frown. He closed his eyes, thinking, thinking, thinking.

"Is it a deal or not?" Naruto was as impatient as ever.

"Fine!" Kiba was aggravated. He was sure they'd figure out who it was, just by the things he had to complain about. But he could also probably tell who their crushed were also. After glances thrown his way, he figured it was time to start.

"I just started feeling nervous and anxious around them about a month ago. When I sat down and thought about it I realized what it was. But this person isn't someone I can just go up to and say that kinda shit to. They're quiet most of the time, keep to themselves, don't really seem to have much interest for anything of the sort, and I just know for a fact they don't like me." He figured that Shikamaru was going through potential people that it could be. 'If he did that he could narrow it down to two.'

"I've narrowed it down to two." Shikamaru looked up at him. 'Hah! What great luck I have! Should've seen that one coming.' Kiba kept a straight face as he waited for him to continue.

"Who?" Naruto seemed too excited to figure this out. But it wasn't a normal topic, so they were all wondering what was going on in the others head.

"Hinata and Shino. Seeing as Hinata is the only girl, we'll assume it's her." The question was written on his face, even though it wasn't expressed out loud. 'He got it wrong....Should I just go along?'

"You like Hinata?" Naruto looked at him shocked. 'Maybe that's not a good idea....'

"Telling who was never part of the deal!" He knew he wouldn't have to tell them who now. It wasn't part of it and they couldn't change it now.

"Fine. But my advice, since you're having all those issues, move on." Shikamaru acted like he didn't care about much. This was now the chance to see him slightly vulnerable to things he couldn't control.

"Well let's hear your problems them. You're a 13 year old guy, you have to have an interest in someone." Naruto and Kiba would've been sitting on the edge of their seats, if they were in ones.

"Yeah I have the normal urges of any man. That's why it shouldn't even matter. I don't have a crush on this person, just like their physical appearance. They're bossy and arrogant. They say what they want and don't care who it offends. She's a bitch. Woman are just so troublesome that I don't want to bother. Emotions, who needs em'?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto. The words to tell his story now on his face.

"Uhhhh." Naruto looked at the two of them, now glancing at him. Shikamaru wanted to do anything to get Kiba's mind off of his mystery woman.

"Well you guys know how it is with Sakura." He scratched the back of his head, wondering what else they wanted him to get into.

"What about the rumors about Sasuke?" Kiba leaned in, watching Naruto's facial features closely.

"That you had feelings for him." Shikamaru smirked as the words left his mouth. He was very curious when this rumor had risen, but brushed it off as foolish fangirls. But he had been having second thoughts about it after Naruto's determination to get Sasuke back didn't falter.

"What!?" Naruto tensed, sweating forming on his brow. A face of utter shock.

"Yeah, a few people are saying it." Kiba smiled, enjoying that Naruto was now being picked on for a bit.

"Sasuke is only a friend!" He was shouting, he was nervous. An awkward aura was drifting around them.

"You're quite determined to get him back. Don't get me wrong, I'd be just as determined to get Choji back, but you've talked about him all the time since you were put on team Kakashi. 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that.' We were getting tired of it." Shikamaru was trying to pry any information out of his. Naruto was easily manipulated.

"I just want him to come back to the Leaf village. Where he belongs! There's nothing gay about that." He crossed his arms, pouting. This was pathetic.

"Just admit it Naruto. Even if you can't say you have feelings for him, you're at least unsure." Shikamaru looked at Kiba. They had felt as though they had won.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto brushed it off, well tried.

"Why won't you talk about it?" The cockiness coming from Kiba was slightly ridiculous.

"Why won't you say if it's Hinata or not?" He stood, shouting louder. "And you," he practically shoved his finger in Shikamaru's face, "you're only looking at a girl for her body! You're just as bad as the pervy sage!" They looked taken aback. They couldn't believe the response they had gotten.

"You didn't need to say who it was! We all just know!" Kiba needed to defend his ego. He didn't want them discovering something that intimate from his mind.

"Who said I was only looking at her for her body?" Shikamaru and Kiba now stood, facing the pissed off genin.

"I get how you know about Sakura! But you all have the nerve to think I like Sasuke!? That's bullshit! And Shikamaru you said you only liked her appearance! Instead of staring at her like some drooling pervert, why don't you try to make something of it!? Are you that lazy that you don't want to do anything with your life?" Naruto was simmering with anger. They could both tell. They also knew there was no reason to argue it. He'd just get louder and louder.

"You shouldn't be so loud brat." All the boys turned to the sound of a female voice. Temari stood there, looking at them as though she had heard the whole thing.

"Who are you calling a brat!?" Naruto advanced a few paces, only to be stopped by Shikamaru grabbing his arm. "What are you stopping me for!?" He really didn't know how to lower his voice. There was no reason to be that loud!

"Don't start fights that are pointless. She's an ally." Shikamaru let go of his arm. Trusting Naruto to not make any rational moves.

"I don't need your help to defend me." She walked closer, standing in front of Shikamaru. "You're the one who needs me." She chuckled, her grin growing to a smile.

Shikamaru couldn't help the smile that arose onto his face. Glancing at his two friends, he turned on his feet.

"I'll catch you later guys." He waved, not bothering to turn around. After only a few second silence, stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Temari.

"You coming?" He continued to walk, not waiting for an answer. This only caused Temari's face to turn into one of the most devious ones Naruto and Kiba had seen. She smiled their way as she followed Shikamaru, taking seconds to become the one in front. In the lead. Kiba and Naruto watched the two retreating figures with flabbergasted faces. Slowly allowing their faces to fall back into place.

"Apparently, he needs them." Naruto slowly turned his head to Kiba who nodded, both allowing their faces to drift back in the direction of the once retreating figures.

**A/N: Not too happy about this but I do enjoy it. If anyone wants to see Shikamaru and Temari's moment, plus Naruto and (either Sasuke or Sakura, you guys can choose), and Kiba and his secret crushes moment, please review and let me know! I hope this is successful! But only you guys can make it possible by clicking that reply button. :P**


End file.
